


Invincible

by temporaryistemporary



Series: Sanders Sides Spiderverse AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Spiderverse AU, Vomiting, he does, mention of injury and blood, thomas’ hero name is Rainbow Weaver, virgil doesn’t think he needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Warning: cursing, throwing up, blood and injury mentionVirgil always has a knack for fleeing the scene before Thomas could see if the kid was okay. Well not today. He needed to make sure Virgil was safe, if only for his own sanity.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on sugarglider9603 & ask-spiderverse-virgil’s sanders sides spiderverse au on tumblr

It had been a rough fight. One of the major villains in the city decided the best time to cause major havoc was a week before semester finals when four out of the five spider themed heroes would be so tired out from studying that they could barely tell their right from their left half the time. But did the villains care? _Fuck no._

So here Virgil was, sitting on the roof of the nearest building, body swaying in the wind as he watched Thom- _Rainbow Weaver_ help the cops put the villain in one of their vans. Logan was sitting next to him with his legs dangling over the side of the building, head falling every so often before jerking up again, while Patton and Roman sat toward the middle of the roof, talking about who knows what. Their voices sounded muffled to Virgil, like they were speaking underwater. And maybe that should concern him, but Virgil hadn’t really slept more that maybe five hours in the past week so maybe it was his body telling him to kindly go to bed. Or maybe it was a concussion from when the big baddy had thrown Virgil into a brick wall? Eh, whatever. He could worry about that later. Preferably when he was back in bed. Not quite sleeping but definitely not fully aware of the outside world and the upcoming finals that we’re going to kick his ass.

Now that he was thinking about it, he should probably go now. Before Thomas corralled them all into his apartment for their after fight check up. And yeah, ok, maybe Virgil had more than just a possible concussion and he probably should get some medical attention, but he could do that himself. Thomas and the others didn’t need to worry about it, didn’t need to worry about him. He was fine. Maybe. Good enough to get home anyway.

Virgil shakily pushes himself to his feet, swaying even more and ignoring what may have been Logan saying something. He couldn’t really tell between Logan’s tired slurred speech and Virgil’s own spinning head.

Stumbling his way to the south edge of the building, Virgil got ready to start making his way back home but was interrupted by Thomas, who had apparently finished helping the cops and had made his way up the tall building in the time it had taken for Virgil to walk to the other side of the roof. Perhaps Virgil was more out of it than he had originally thought.

“Virgil, where are you headed buddy?” Thomas called out, startling the other three. Ok good, Virgil wasn’t the only one who hadn’t noticed him. That had to count for something. Right? “Virgil?”

Oh, right. Thomas had asked him something.

“Just going home,” Virgil mumbled. Or did he? Had he spoken aloud? He couldn’t tell. His head was pounding now and he could barely hear himself think. “I’ve gotta get back to studying for finals.”

That was a good excuse. At least Virgil thought is was. Logan would believe it, if he wasn’t currently nodding off. Patton’s voice floated through the fog that clouded his thoughts, still barely heard over the drum like beat in his ears.

“Now kiddo, you know we always go to Thomas’ apartment after fights like this. I know finals are coming up but your health is more important. Studying can wait.”

Thomas spoke again. “Pat is right, Virge. Let me look you over and then you can go home, ok? I just want to make sure you didn’t get seriously hurt.”

But Virgil was already shaking his head, which _wow ok, that was a bad idea_. His vision was swimming now, Thomas becoming nothing but a blurry rainbow in Virgil’s line of sight. He pushed down the urge to vomit.

“I’m fine.” He croaked.

“C’mon now, sunshine.” Roman’s voice this time. “It’ll only take a moment.”

Talking, apparently, was getting Virgil nowhere fast. So he decided to do the next best thing. He pointed his hand directly behind him and shot a web at a larger building, waiting for it to connect, before throwing himself off the roof.

Or rather, he would have. Had Thomas not rushed forward and grabbed Virgil’s arm.

“Thomas!” Virgil yelped. “Let go!”

“Not until you agree to come with us.”

“Why? I’m fine!” Or he would be if Thomas would just _fuck off_. He was fine. He didn’t need help. All Virgil needed was to get home so he could get rid of this nauseating feeling and go to sleep. Why wouldn’t Thomas just let him go home? And why was he still _fucking talking_?

“Clearly, you’re not fine. This would be a lot easier for the both of us if you would just let me check you over. I just want to hel-“

And maybe it was a testament to how done Virgil was right now, because he would never have done this under normal circumstances. But right here, right now, running on insufficient sleep, his head pounding, his ears ringing, and the now distant burning on his right side, Virgil thought _screw this_ and started yelling.

“I’m fine, Thomas! I’d be even better if you would just let go of me! I can take care of myself, I don’t need y-“ Virgil stopped, choked, and slapped a hand over his mask, right over where his mouth was. Bad idea. _Bad, bad idea._

“Virge?” Patton.

He couldn’t answer. He’s not sure what he would have said anyway. Instead, he turned, ripped his mask off and fell to his knees. Logan was now coherent enough to follow what was happening and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Virgil started retching into the empty alleyway below. Raising his voice like that had been a mistake. It had only served to further upset Virgil’s stomach and head, and he was really regretting it.

A warm hand brushed against Virgil’s neck and he jerked for a moment but relaxed when it began moving in soothing circles on his back. He threw up three more times before his body decided that was enough and let him stop. Virgil didn’t resist when the hand that was resting on his back moved to brace around his shoulders and another arm found its way under the bend of his knees. He was lifted effortlessly into the air, his head resting on Thomas’ chest.

Voices drifted in and out of focus but Virgil couldn’t quite grasp what they were saying. It didn’t matter though because even if he could, Virgil couldn’t stay awake long enough to really listen. His eyes fluttered closed as he unconsciously turned his head to press more into Thomas’s chest, the mans heart beating loudly in his ears and drowning out any other noise.

When Virgil next opened his eyes, he was laying on an old couch in a apartment that definitely wasn’t his, but thankfully one that he could still recognize. His head lay in someone’s lap and there was a hand gently running through his messy hair. From what Virgil could see through the window across from him, it was late. How late, Virgil wasn’t really sure. Late enough for most everyone to be asleep evidently. He could spot Patton curled up in an arm chair across the room, now in civilian clothes, head pillowed in his arms and looking like he fell asleep while eating what was probably a chocolate chip cookie. Roman was leaning up against the couch by Virgil’s feet, also in civilian clothes, having fallen asleep with his head tossed back onto the couch cushion. He couldn’t see Logan but from the faint snores he could hear down the hall, he was pretty sure he knew where he was. So that just left Thomas.  
The hand in his hair stopped as whoever was petting him seemed to notice he had woken up. _Damn_ , he was hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

“Virge?” So it was Thomas. _Double damn._

Well, might as well get this over with.

“Yeah?” Wow, he sounded awful. It was like his voice went through a wood chipper.

The hand in his hair moved down to his shoulder, pulling Virgil so instead of laying on his side, he was now laying on his back and looking up at Thomas. And geez, if Virgil sounded bad, Thomas looked even worse.

“Are you okay?” Virgil’s not really sure what possessed him to ask that but he did it anyway. He was expecting an actual answer, or maybe even a scolding, but he was not prepared for Thomas to start laughing. Had he finally lost his mind? “Uh…Thomas?”

Thomas put his face in his hands, still laughing loudly.

“Am I…” He snorted. “Am I okay?”

Thomas uncovered his face, eyes meeting Virgil’s, and Virgil’s heart stopped. The smile had disappeared and there were tears gathering in Thomas’ eyes, the most heartbroken look Virgil had ever seen showing on his face.

“ _Am I okay?_ ” Thomas repeated, voice more desperate and hysterical. “Virgil, I should be asking you that!”

Virgil sat up now, situating himself so he was kneeling on the couch and facing Thomas completely. He didn’t speak though, waiting for the older man to continue.

“I got to the roof to see you dead on your feet and about to swing your way across town.” Virgil winced. “You wouldn’t listen to me and let me help you! And then-“ Thomas voice cracked, his tears finally escaping, “then you got so sick and you passed out, Virgil. You passed out _in my arms_ and you wouldn’t wake up. Roman was hysterical. Patton started crying and Logan was panicking.” _Fuck._ “And we brought you back here and what do we find out? Your head was bleeding, you probably have a concussion from whatever hit caused that, and the skin on your side was _fucking peeled off_. Like you went through a cheese grater or something.” _Was that why it was burning earlier?_ “It was bad, kid, like really bad. There was so much blood, we thought we were going to have to take you to the hospital. We fixed you up though, got your side and head bandaged. We helped you because _that’s what family does_ , Virge. You just need to let us.”

Thomas was crying even harder now and, if he was being honest, Virgil was about to cry too. He had upset them. Made Patton cry. Made Thomas cry. Thomas never cried.

Crap, now Virgil actually was crying. He ducked his head to avoid looking at Thomas as tears ran down his cheeks. A sigh came from above him and for a second Virgil thought Thomas was mad again. He hated Virgil, he had too, Virgil was awful. He jumped when he was pulled into a tight embrace, his head once again resting against Thomas’s chest, and then relaxed. Thomas wouldn’t try to comfort Virgil if he hated him.

Virgil buries his face into Thomas’ chest again and sobbed.

“I-“ He hiccuped. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

Another sigh, and a hand found its way back to Virgil’s hair.

“It’s okay, Virge. Breathe.” Thomas coaxed Virgil through some breathing excersises, helping them both to calm down enough to speak, though Virgil refused to move his away from his hiding spot in Thomas’s chest. Thomas didn’t seem to mind though, his hand continued to run through Virgil’s tangled hair, smoothing out the knots and making Virgil relax against him even more.

“Virgil?” Thomas whispered.

“Hm.”

“Promise me something?” Arms squeezes around him even tighter.

“What?” Virgil asked, chest tightening. Promises never meant anything good as far as Virgil was concerned.

“Promise me you’ll tell us next time you’re injured.” It wasn’t a question this time. “Please. You really scared us when you passed out like that, kid.”

Virgil let out a shakey breath.

“Why?”

Thomas leaned back to look Virgil in the eyes. “Because we care about you. We don’t like to see you hurt, especially like that.” Thomas hugged him close again.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Thomas let out a huff of air that resembled a laugh.

“You know, kid, you’re kind of the reason we do the whole post fight check up.”

Virgil jerked back from the hug and stared wide eyed at Thomas.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” He would have yelled if the others weren’t sleeping.

“Yeah,” Thomas chuckled, “You kept sneaking off after battles and I was worried you were hiding your injuries from us, so I started the check up thing to make sure all of you were okay.”

Virgil was still staring at him, and Thomas was afraid he had angered the kid somehow, but that was proven wrong when Virgil snorted and dissolved into giggles.

“You’re ridiculous, old man.”

“Hey!”

Virgil just continued to laugh as he leaned more into Thomas, who pouted. Finally, after about ten minutes, Virgil quieted. Thomas looked down at him, about to say something but stopped when he realized Virgil had fallen back asleep.

Thomas gazed down fondly at the kid. He leaned back to rest long ways across the couch, Virgil laying across his chest, and closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
